finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Genji Armor
.]] Genji Armor , also known as Genji and Samurai, is a recurring Heavy Armor in the series. It is usually a high-ranked armor that provides excellent defenses, only being beaten out by a small amount of armor, and is generally extremely rare with only a few copies existing in each game. Oftentimes, only one can be obtained, being acquired either by defeating or stealing it from Gilgamesh. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Genji Armor is a high-ranked armor obtainable only in the Game Boy Advance and later versions of the game, providing 35 Defense, -7 Evasion, 10 Weight, +5 Strength, +3 Agility, +3 Intelligence, +2 Stamina, and resistance towards Poison, Petrify, and Instant Death. It can be obtained either by finding it in Whisperwind Cove or winning it from Warmech. Only the Warrior, Knight, and Ninja can equip it. Final Fantasy II Genji Armor is the strongest armor in the game, providing 75 Defense, -79% Evasion, 10% Magic Defense, and -100 Intelligence/Spirit. It can be obtained either by finding it at Pandaemonium or Unknown Palace, or winning it from Iron Giant or Steel Giant. Final Fantasy III Genji Armor is a high-ranked armor that provides 45 Defense (24 in the NES version), 22 Magic Defense (15 in the NES version), and 20% Evade (NES only). It can be obtained only by finding it in the Cave of Shadows, and can only be equipped by the Onion Knight, Freelancer, Dark Knight, and Ninja classes. Final Fantasy IV Genji Armor is a high-ranked armor that provides 21 Defense, 7 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, and 4 Magic Evasion. It can be obtained by finding it in the Lair of the Father, and can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Cid, and Edge. In the 3D remakes, it remains the same but loses the -10 Evasion penalty. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Genji Armor retains its properties from the previous game, and can be obtained by finding it at Subterrane. It can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Edge, Cid, Ceodore, Luca, Zangetsu, Gekkou, Tsukinowa, Izayoi, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Genji Armor is originally the strongest heavy armor in the game, being beaten by the Maximillian in the Game Boy Advance and later ports. It provides 22 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, 8 Weight, and immunity to Confusion and Toad. It can be obtained only by stealing it from Gilgamesh during the battle with Necrophobe. Final Fantasy VI Genji Armor is the strongest heavy armor in the game, providing 90 Defense, 80 Magic Defense, +5 Strength, +3 Magic, +3 Speed, and +2 Stamina. It can be obtained either by finding it in Zone Eater's Belly, betting the Nutkin Suit in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum, or winning it from Gilgamesh. It can be equipped by Terra, Locke, Edgar, Shadow, Cyan, Celes, and Setzer. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Genji Armor is an accessory that provides Break HP Limit and gives Auto Endure and Auto Regen. Final Fantasy IX Genji Armor is a high-ranked armor that provides 45 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, +2 Magic, and teaches the abilities Antibody and Body Temp. It can be obtained either by finding it from the Outer Island Chocograph, or stealing it from Maliris. It can only be equipped by Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy XII Genji Armor is a high-ranked heavy armor that requires the Genji Armor license to equip, and provides 56 Defense, +9 Strength, +3 Magic, and improves chance to counter, making the Genji Helm and Battle Harness's Speed/2% counter activation rat, becomes Speed*2%. It can be obtained by stealing it from Gilgamesh during the second encounter after switching weapons three times, at a 10% chance. In the International version, it now provides 63 Defense, +9 Strength, +3 Magic, and the same Counter chance improvement. It still requires the same license to equip and can be obtained in the same way as before. Final Fantasy Tactics Genji Armor is a high-ranked armor that provides +150 HP. It originally could be stolen from Elmdore in the PlayStation version, but can no longer be stolen in the PlayStation Portable version, and now can only be obtained from the Rendezvous mode in that version. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Genji Armor is a high-ranked heavy armor that provides 46 Defense, 12 Magic Resistance, and teaches the ability Reflex for 300 AP to the Paladin. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Genji Armor is a high-ranked heavy armor that provides 2 Attack, 58 Defense, 12 Resistance, and teaches the ability Reflex for 350 AP to the Paladin and Raptor. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Exotic Armor A" set. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Warrior Harness is a mid-ranked armor that males of all races can equip, and provides 4 Strength and 52 Defense. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Warrior Harness is a mid-ranked armor that males of all races can equip, and provides 5 Strength, 24 Defense, and has one available slot for jewels. Final Fantasy Adventure The armor is called Samurai and it has an armor icon before its name. The Samurai is the most powerful armor in the game and it can only be gotten from Ninja found inside the Temple of Mana. This armor provides 44 defense points. Final Fantasy Legend III Called Samurai in the game, provides 13 defense and 13 magic defense. It can be bought for 18000 G at Cirrus and Juba. Bravely Default Genji Armor is a high-ranked heavy armor that provides 42 Defense and 10 Magic Defense. It can be obtained by opening the blue chest in Grapp Keep. Final Fantasy Dimensions Genji Armor is a high-ranked armor that provides 27 Defense, 7 Magic Defense, and prevents Toad. Dissidia Final Fantasy Genji Armor is a level 100 Heavy Armor that provides +2973 HP and is 1/3rd of the "Soul of Yamato" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading in 24,390 gil, Heike's Armor, five Hero's Bone, and five Oath Crystal. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Genji Armor returns as a level 100 Heavy Armor that provides +3300 HP, +39 Bravery, and is 1/3rd of the "Soul of Yamato" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading in 159,420 gil, Heike's Armor, Samurai Spirit, and five Giant's Hopes. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Etymology Category:Armor